Зак Фэйр
Зак Фэйр (англ. Zack Fair, яп. ザックス・フェア Дзаккуса Фэа) - неиграбельный персонаж Final Fantasy VII и главный герой его приквела, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. Второй, перед Клаудом, владелец Бастер меча, который ему достался от его наставника Ангила Хьюли. Зак был СОЛДАТом 1-ого класса и лучшим другом Клауда во время своей работы в Шин-Ра. В Final Fantasy VII, Зак появляется только в воспоминаниях Клауда Страйфа, которые он принимал за свои. В Crisis Core-Final Fantasy VII-'' рассказывается история Зака, и о том как он повлиял на историю ''Final Fantasy VII. Он также появляется в Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- , Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, и эпизодически в Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children и Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete. Внешность и характер left|200px|Зак с Бастер мечом и новой прической. На протяжении всего Crisis Core-Final Fantasy VII-'', внешность Зака проходит через ряд изменений, а в начале, он имеет короткие колючие черные волосы и челку, спадающую на его лицо. Он высокий, хорошо сложенный, и имеет типичные для члена СОЛДАТ небесно-голубые "Мако глаза". В игре говорится, что рост Зака 186 см, однако, сравнивая модели Сефирота и Зака в ''Crisis Core-Final Fantasy VII-'' Зак ниже чем Сефирот, рост которого 185 см. Когда Зак и Клауд стоят спина к спине в ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Зак лишь немного выше, чем Клауд, рост которого 173 см. В руководстве Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary Ultimania, сказано, что рост Зака 185 см. Вначале Зак носит темно-синюю форму СОЛДАТа, перчатки, ботинки, и вооружен стандартным мечом СОЛДАТа, хотя большинство СОЛДАТ 2-ого класса носят красную или пурпурную форму. Позже, после повышения, он начинает носить форму СОЛДАТа 1-го класса, которая имеет черный цвет. Еще позже Зак получает Бастер меч, а также Х-образный шрам на щеке. Также изменениям подвергается его прическа, которая становится еще более колючей, с прядью волос, свисающей на его лицо. Зак имеет сильные амбиции и всегда готов к работе. Из-за своей энергичной личности он получил от Ангила прозвище "Щенок Зак". Он предан СОЛДАТу и мечтает стать героем. Он очень оптимистичная и дружелюбная личность, легко заводит дружбу со всеми, кого он встречает. Слова Ангила о мечтах и чести оказывают большое влияние на Зака, заставляя его защищать свою честь и мечты, как член СОЛДАТа, хотя он по-прежнему сохраняет свою оптимистичность. Зак часто флиртует с девушками, иногда сразу же приглашая их на свидание, как он это делает с Аэрис после первой встречи с ней. Зак является защитником для своих друзей и он всегда готов их защищать без колебаний. История Ранняя жизнь Зак родился в деревне Гонгага и все детство мечтал стать СОЛДАТом, чтобы достичь 1-ого класса, как легендарный Сефирот. В тринадцать лет Зак покидает Гонгагу, не рассказав об этом родителям, и вступает в вооруженные силы Шинра. К октябрю 0000 года, Зак, под руководством СОЛДАТа 1-ого класса Ангила Хьюли, достигает 2-ого класса СОЛДАТ. Мудрые слова Ангила и его сильное чувство чести оказали большое влияние на Зака, который хотел быть похожим на своего наставника. Во время службы в СОЛДАТ, Зак подружился с СОЛДАТом 2-ого класса Кунселем, который сопровождал его на пути в Шинра. Зак работает под управлением директора Лазарда Дойсерикуса на 49-ом этаже Штаб-квартиры Шинра, вместе с многими с другими членами СОЛДАТ. Война с Генезисом thumb|right|Зак сражается с виртуальным Сефиротом. В Crisis Core-Final Fantasy VII, Зак впервые проходит тренировку в Системе Виртуальной Реальности со своим наставником Ангилом Хьюли. Зак успешно выполняет миссию, но пока он радовался победе, на него напала виртуальная форма Сефирота. Сефирот побеждает Зака, но Ангил спасает его и заканчивает тренировку. Несмотря на провал Зака, Ангил рекомендует директору Лазарду повысить Зака до СОЛДАТа 1-ого класса. Вскоре Зак отправляется на миссию в Вутай, чтобы доказать свои способности. Во время подготовки к миссии Зак узнает интересную новость: пропал СОЛДАТ 1-ого класса Генезис Рапсодос, а вместе с ним большое количество СОЛДАТов 2-ого и 3-его класса. Ангил и Зак прибывают в Вутай и направляются к Форту Тамблин. По дороге Ангил спрашивает Зака, знает ли он, что такое "тупояблоки", и Зак узнает о происхождении яблок Банорские Белые и что Ангил в детстве жил в бедности. Когда взрывается бомба, Зак прорывается вперед и начинает сражаться в одиночку. После встречи с девятилетней Юффи Кисараги, Зак входит в комнату где на него нападают двое анти-СОЛДАТ монстров. Ангил прибывает вовремя, и помогает ему ему победить их. Когда они возвращались обратно к Лазарду, на них напали двое неизвестных. Ангил остается сражаться с ними, а Зак уводит Лазарда в безопасное место. Когда он решил вернуться к Ангилу, он не нашел его на месте. В это время появляется Ифрит и нападает на Зака, но тут приходит Сефирот и убивает его одним ударом. Тела неизвестных, которые на них напали, являлись копиями Генезиса, пропавшего СОЛДАТа. Сефирот говорит, что Ангил ушел от них и присоединился к своему давнему другу, Генезису, но Зак отказывается верить в то, что его наставник мог покинуть Шинра. Зак отправляется на миссию по поиску Генезиса, вместе с Ценгом из Турков. В Баноре, родном городе Ангила и Генезиса, Зак и Ценг находят могилу родителей Генезиса. Придя в деревню, Зак не находит ни одного жителя, кроме Джиллиан Хьюли, матери Ангила. Она спрашивает его, знает ли он где Ангил, но Зак говорит что он сам его ищет. Вскоре Зак находит путь на фабрику, где он встречает Генезиса. Тот лишь насмехается над Заком и ранит Ценга. В этот момент приходит Ангил и защищает Зака, но потом сам бьет его. Ценг говорит, что несколько самолетов собираются бомбить Банору чтобы замести все следы преступлений, и Зак спешит к Джиллиан чтобы спасти ее, но находит ее мертвой и Ангила, стоящего рядом с ней. Думая что ее убил Ангил, Зак бьет его и спрашивает его о чести. Тут приходит Генезис и отвлекает Зака, позволяя Ангилу уйти. Генезис вызывает Бахамута, которого вскоре побеждает Зак. Подняв черное крыло, Генезис улетает, а Зак направляется к самолету, откуда он наблюдает уничтожение Баноры. В апреле 0001 года, Зак находится в штаб-квартире Шинра, когда Лазард присуждает ему звание СОЛДАТа 1-ого класса, но Зак не был таким счастливым, каким он себя представлял при исполнении своей мечты. Армия Генезиса нападает на Мидгар, и Зак борется с ними по всему городу. По пути, он спасает Циссни, одну из Турков. Сефирот и Зак направляются к Реактору Сектора 5, чтобы найти сбежавшего доктора Холландера, который подозревается в помощи Генезису. Зак бежит за Холландером через реактор, пока не встречает Ангила. Распустив крыло, он говорит что он стал монстром и нападает на Зака, но Зак отказывается драться со своим другом и наставником. Ангил использует магию, чтобы разрушить платформу на которой стоял Зак, и тот падает вниз в трущобы. thumb|left|200px|Зак приглашает Аэрис на свидание. Зак попадает в Церковь Сектора 5, где он встречает Аэрис Гейнсборо и за то что она ему помогла, он предлагает ей сходить на свидание. Зак удивляется цветам, которые росли в церкви, т.к. в Мидгаре не часто их встретишь, и он предлагает Аэрис начать их продавать. Она решает проводить его до выхода из трущоб, и по пути Зак покупает ей розовый бант, который она станет всегда носить. Их свидание обрывается, когда Заку сообщают что на Мидгар снова напал Генезис. По пути к нему прилетает Ангил и обьясняет, что они должны снова работать вместе. Зак соглашается, и вместе с Ангилом он летит в штаб-квартиру Шинра. Сефирот объясняет, что скорее всего они собираются убить профессора Ходжо, который занял место главы Научного Департамента вместо Холландера. Зак и Ангил прибывают к Ходжо, где они встречают Генезиса. Генезис вызывает Бахамута Фьюри и Зак сражается с ним, а Ангил начинает сражаться с Генезисом. После битвы Ангил и Генезис исчезают. Трагедия в Модеохейме После нападения на Мидгар, Зака отправляют в горный городок Модеохейм вместе с Ценгом и двумя пехотинцами Шинра, одним из которых оказывается Клауд Страйф. На пути их вертолет сбивают войска Генезиса, и оставшийся путь они преодолевают пешком. По пути Зак подружился с Клаудом, т.к. тот тоже был "деревенским парнем". В дальнейшем Клауд стал сопровождать Зака и в других миссиях, считая его своим героем и объектом подражания. Они приходят к заброшенному Мако реактору, куда отправляется Зак, а Ценг с остальными продолжил путь к Модеохейму. Зак видит спор Генезиса и Холландера, после которого Холландер убегает. Зак сражается с деградирующим Генезисом, после чего, тот прыгает в глубины Мако реактора. Посчитав что он мертв, Зак спешит за Холландером. В разрушенной бане Зак находит Ангила и Холландера. Холландер рассказывает, что он является отцом Ангила, который использовал Джиллиан Хьюли в качестве испытуемой для проекта G. Становится известно, что не Ангил убил Джиллиан, а она сама покончила с собой. Холландер говорит Ангилу, что тот идеальный СОЛДАТ, но Ангил говорит что он лишь чудовище проекта G, и называет себя "идеальным монстром". После этого он сливается с несколькими копиями, и становится Покаянным Ангилом. thumb|right|200px|Зак наследует Бастер меч от Ангила. Зак сражается с Ангилом, получив шрам на левой щеке. Зак побеждает Ангила. Из последних сил Ангил передает Заку свой Бастер меч, говоря ему чтобы он всегда помнил свою честь и мечты, как истинный СОЛДАТ. Переживающий из-за смерти своего наставника и друга, Зак находит утешение в объятиях Аэрис, что укрепляет их отношения. Покончив с войной против Генезиса, Зак вместо Ангила становится наставником для молодых СОЛДАТ. Он встречает СОЛДАТа по имени Луксир, который смотрит на него как на объект подражания, и постоянно присылает ему письма, в которых говорит что был вдохновлен речью Зака для молодых СОЛДАТ. Before Crisis [[Файл:BCVIIZack.jpg|left|100px|Зак в Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-.]] Во время Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'', 16 января 0002 года, Зака Фэйра отправляют на борьбу с повстанческой группой, называемой ЛАВИНА. Он направляется к гостинице Сосулька, для уничтожения местной базы ЛАВИНЫ вместе с игроком Турком и его друзьями СОЛДАТами, Эссеем и Себастьяном. По дороге, Эссея и Себастьяна похищает ЛАВИНА и превращает их в Воронов, генетически улучшенных людей, созданных Фухито для личной охраны. Зак сражается и убивает Ворона по имени Каню, и пытается спасти двух СОЛДАтов, но те были уже преобразованы и должны были быть уничтожены. После их смерти, Зак делает для них надгробие из их воткнутых накрест мечей. В ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', в начале лета, Зак отправляется в отпуск на Коста дель Соль вместе с наблюдающей за ним Циссни. Его отпуск прерывается нападением копий Генезиса, что дает начало новому конфликту с Генезисом. Директор Лазард, предав Шин-Ра, освобождает из заключения доктора Холландера в Юноне. Зак отправляется туда, вместе с большим количеством Турков и пехотинцев Шинра, для уничтожения копий Генезиса и украденных роботов Шинра. Холландер сбегает с помощью копий Генезиса, но Сефирот, который прибыл слишком поздно, прощает Зака и разрешает ему отправиться в Мидгар, чтобы навестить Аэрис. Мидгар тоже был опасности, т.к. множество монстров сбежали (или, возможно, были выпущены Кунселем) из лаборатории Ходжо. Один монстр даже пришел в Церковь Аэрис: копия Ангила, которая защищала Аэрис от других монстров и роботов Шин-Ра пока не вернулся Зак. Возможно, эта копия была частью чести Ангила или управлялась Ангилом через Лайфстрим. Прежде чем Зак уходит на следующую миссию, он строит для Аэрис коляску, чтобы она могла торговать цветами по всему Мидгару. Попросив Ценга присмотреть за Аэрис, Зак, Сефирот, Клауд и два других пехотинца Шинра отправляются в Нибельхейм, родной город Клауда, чтобы проверить появление монстров в этой области и исправить местный Мако реактор. Нибельхеймский инцидент Зак, Сефирот и Клауд прибывают в Нибельхейм 22 сентября, но Клауд скрывает свое лицо из-за страха быть замеченным его подругой детства, Тифой. Перед тем как пойти к реактору на горе Нибель, Зак, Сефирот и Тифа делают совместное фото. thumb|Зак видит Сефирота в огне Нибельхейма. Неисправность реактора была легко исправимой, но внутри реактора Зак и Сефирот находят Маконоидов: людей, которым было введено большое количество Мако энергии. Они находят существо по имени Дженова, которое Сефирот называет своей матерью. Появляется Генезис, который рассказывает Сефироту что он был рожден в результате проекта "Дженова", что выводит его из себя. Он запирается в подвале Особняка Шин-Ра, читая книги и документы по проекту в течении семи дней. Когда Зак пытается с ним поговорить, Сефирот просит оставить его в покое. 1 октября Сефирот выходит из особняка. Сойдя с ума, Сефирот поджигает деревню, убивая большинство ее жителей. Зак поднимается в гору вслед за разъяренной Тифой, чтобы остановить Сефирота. В реакторе Тифа была ранена Сефиротом. Зак пытается помочь ей, но она отказывается. Зак два раза сразился с Сефиротом, прежде чем был поражен. Клауд, находясь в ярости из-за смерти своей матери и ранения Тифы, берет у Зака Бастер меч и уничтожает Сефирота, бросив его в Лайфстрим. Тифу спасает Занган, а Клауда и Зака забирает Шинра для использования в новом эксперименте профессора Ходжо: теории Соединения Дженовы. Ходжо предположил что части Дженовы, даже на клеточном уровне, будут стремиться снова собраться в одно целое. Чтобы это доказать, Ходжо использует выживших после Нибельхеймского инцидента, в том числе Зака и Клауда, и вводит им Мако и клетки Дженовы. Уничтожение Генезиса thumb|right|206px|Зак уничтожает Генезиса. Зак и Клауд находились плененными в Особняке Шинра в течении четырех лет. Ходжо назвал их неудачными образцами, погрузил в криогенный сон и оставил их в контейнерах. 19 декабря 0006 года, Зак видит галлюцинацию Ангила в подвале Особняка. Когда он исчезает, Зак пробуждается ото сна, разбивает контейнер и сбегает вместе с Клаудом. Из-за экспериментов Ходжо, они оба стали клонами Сефирота, но на Зака эксперимент не подействовал из-за того, что в него уже было введено Мако. Клауд был в состоянии сильного Мако отравления, но Зак был в состоянии сражаться. Они уходят из Нибельхейма, который был восстановлен Шинрой чтобы скрыть инцидент, произошедший четыре года назад. Циссни в ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', а в ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- ''игроку Турку, было приказано арестовать Зака, но они отпускают его, сказав Ценгу что упустили его. Зак и Клауд бегут от армии Шинра, пытаясь достичь Мидгара к началу осени 0007 года. Один из клонов Генезиса съедает часть волос Зака, пытаясь вылечиться от деградации с помощью S клеток, которые были в нем. Но из-за них клон превращается в ужасного монстра. Победив его, Зак продолжает путь и попадает к себе домой в Гонгагу, где он встречает Генезиса и деградирующего Холландера. Они собирались взять из Клауда чистые S клетки, т.к. клетки Зака не подходят, потому что он бывший член СОЛДАТ. Лазард, появившийся в виде деградирующего Ангила, помогает Заку убить Холландера, но они упускают Генезиса. thumb|left|200px|Зак откусывает Банорское Белое, исполняя мечту Генезиса. Зак понимает, что искать Генезиса нужно в Баноре, т.к. он всегда носил с собой "Тупояблоко", а они росли только там. Зак приходит туда, и оставляет Клауда под защитой Лазарда. Зак опускается в Подземелье Баноры и находит там Генезиса, который завладел силой Лайфстрима, но все равно он его уничтожает. Зак берет с собой своего старого врага на поверхность. Вместе с отравленным Клаудом, раненым Генезисом, мертвым Лазардом и последней выжившей копией Ангила из церкви Аэрис, Зак ест тупояблоки. Когда последняя копия Ангила умирает от деградации, Зак находит 89-ое письмо от Аэрис, из которого он узнает, что был в заточении Особняка Шинра 4 года. Отчаявшись вернуться к Аэрис, Зак оставляет Генезиса и направляется вместе с Клаудом в Мидгар. Последний бой Зака В конце сентября 0007, когда Зак и Клауд приближались к Мидгару, армия Шинры смогла их обнаружить. Несмотря на попытки Циссни и Ценга найти Зака первыми и спасти его, армия Шинры атакует его. В короткометражке ''Last Order, снайпер Шинра целится в Клауда, но Зак замечает это и прикрывает его, в результате чего снайпер промахивается, после чего начинается сражение. В версии Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' и ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Зак замечает засаду, прячет Клауда за скалами и отправляется в бой. Во время боя, перед глазами Зака проносится вся его жизнь, после чего его убивают. В оригинальной Final Fantasy VII его застрелили лишь два пехотинца и один офицер Шинра. Очнувшись, Клауд подходит к расстрелянному и полуживому Заку. Зак передает ему Бастер меч, как это сделал Ангил несколько лет назад, говорит Клауду чтобы он сохранял свои мечты, и что он его "живое наследие". Когда Клауд уходит в сторону Мидгара, Зак смотрит на небо, на котором солнце выходило из-за туч, вспомнив, как была испугана Аэрис такой красивой вещью. Он видит Ангила, который протянул ему руку, чтобы забрать его в Лайфстрим. Продолжая свой путь, Клауд слышит голос Зака, который говорит ему передать от него привет Аэрис, и спрашивает, "Ей, ты думаешь я стал героем?" После смерти thumb|left|Зак отправляется в Лайфстрим. Психологические травмы, вызванные Нибельхеймским инцидентом, Мако отравление и свидетельство смерти Зака оказали влияние на разум и память Клауда. Он, добравшись до Мидгара, останавливается на железнодорожной станции трущоб Сектора 7, где его находит Тифа, которую Занган привез в Мидгар, чтобы она оправилась от ран полученных в результате Нибельхеймского инцидента. Из-за клеток Дженовы в его теле, память Клауда рушится, и он начинает принимать воспоминания о Заке за свои, совмещая их с идеальным образом себя, создавая для себя новую личность и историю. После создания своей новой личности, Клауд начинает верить, что он успешно поступил в СОЛДАТ и что он выполнял миссию Зака в Нибельхейме. Он считает, что он пришел в Мидгар для работы наемником, как это собирался сделать Зак. Зак даже не существовал в памяти Клауда; измененные воспоминания поставили его на место Зака. Поняв, что с Клаудом что-то не так, Тифа убеждает его присоединиться к ЛАВИНЕ, чтобы Баррет за ним присматривал. thumb|140px|Зак в воспоминаниях Клауда. Большая часть истории Final Fantasy VII вращается вокруг боя Клауда за возвращение его памяти и восстановление его истинной личности, а построенная им личность "Зак" — сочетание персоны Зака, историй, рассказанных ему Заком, и служба СОЛДАТом первого класса — это его проверка себя в мире, который его отверг. Когда партия посещает Гонгагу, они узнают что это был родной город Зака. Аэрис рассказывает что Зак был ее первым парнем, и что Клауд напоминает ей его. Родители Зака все еще ждут его возвращения, и они обеспокоены тем, что они не слышали ничего о нем уже несколько лет. В новелле Hoshi wo Meguru Otome, Встречает Зака Zack после ее смерти от рук Сефирота. Aerith contemplates about Cloud's persona, but summons Zack instead - as he is the one Cloud thought himself to be. Зак является одним из тех, кто помогал ей уничтожить Метеор. Они вспоминают о своих отношениях, и Зак, сохраняя свой кокетливый характер, говорит Аэрис что она может всегда позвать его, если ей вдруг станет одиноко. thumb|left|Клауд вспоминает последний бой Зака. Зак появляется несколько раз в Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children: во время воспоминаний Клауда о их дружбе, когда Клауд приходит к Бастер мечу на место смерти Зака, и он появляется на короткое время, когда Клауд вспоминал, что ему было дороже всего, во время его битвы с Сефиротом. После того как Лоз и Язу выстрелили в Клауда, он слышит голоса Зака и Аэрис перед своим возвращением в Мидгар, и видит их в церкви в трущобах, возвращающихся в Лайфстрим, показывая Клауду что они в порядке, и что он больше не одинок. thumb|right|Зак смотрит на Мидгар в воспоминаниях Клауда. На протяжении всего фильма, большой серый волк, Фенрир, появляется во многих местах что и Клауд, но в разное время, и встречается с ним только один раз в конце. По одной теории, этот волк является представлением одиночества Клауда и вины за неспособность спасти своих друзей, Зака и Аэрис. По другой теории, этот волк является воплощением духа Зака, преследующего Клауда в его самых тяжелых моментах. Волк исчезает в конце фильма, когда Клауд прощает себя за неудачи, в том числе гибель Зака и Аэрис. После исчезновения волка, Зак и Аэрис являются к Клауду, чтобы показать, что хоть он и простил себя, он не должен забывать о своих друзьях. [[Файл:ZYAerith.png|thumb|left|Аэрис и Зак в конце Advent Children.]] Зак в два раза больше появляется в Advent Children Complete: когда Клауд видит Тифу в опасности во время битвы с Бахамутом СИН и Дензела, столкнувшегося с Shadow Creepers, образы смерти Аэрис и последнего боя Зака появляются в его глазах; во время последней битвы, Зак появляется позади Клауда когда его ранит Сефирот. С Бастер мечом в руке, Зак напоминает Клауду чтобы он не забывал о своей чести СОЛДАТа, но потом исправляет себя, потому что Клауд никогда не был СОЛДАТом. Зак говорит, что важнее то чувство, которое находится в сердце, и говорит Клауду что он сможет победить Сефирота, так как он уже доказал, что стал сильнее, и что он живое наследие Зака. thumb|Цветы на месте смерти Зака. После окончания титров, показывают, что на месте где умер Зак, выросли желтые цветы. Дензел спрашивает Клауда, что это чья-то могила, на что Клауд отвечает что это не так, но это место, где начались приключения героя, имея ввиду Зака и себя. После чего показывают, что восстановленный и очищенный Бастер меч был перенесен в церковь Аэрис, где он находился среди цветов. Боевые показатели В начале Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' Зак является СОЛДАТом 2-ого класса и имеет обычные способности члена СОЛДАТ. Из-за того, что его наставником является СОЛДАТ 1-ого класса Ангил, Сефирот говорит, что Зак на голову выше других СОЛДАТ 2-ого класса. В начале игры Зак повышается до 1-ого класса, т.к он доказывает, что он достоин этого звания. Зак является прекрасным мечником, он освоил использование Материи и Сплав Материи, а также он является профессиональным стрелком из снайперской винтовки. Учитывая, что он способен сражаться с такими людьми как Сефирот и Генезис, не говоря уже о целой дивизии пехотинцев Шинра, Зак является одним из самых сильных персонажей всей вселенной ''Final Fantasy VII. Экипировка 150px|right|Бастер меч. На протяжении всего Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Зак Фэйр использует четыре оружия. Как СОЛДАТ 2-ого класса и некоторое время после повышения до 1-ого класса, Зак использует меч СОЛДАТа, традиционное оружие всех членов СОЛДАТ. Позже Зак наследует Бастер меч, а в Коста дель Сол, Заку пришлось сражаться с помощью зонтика, размахивая им как мечом, но в геймплее он функционировал точно также как Бастер меч. Позже, после миссии в Нибельхейме, Зак некоторое время использовал снайперскую винтовку. Чем больше Зак повышается по уровню, тем больше он может носить с собой аксессуаров. Прорывы Предела Зак является уникальным персонажем вселенной ''Final Fantasy VII, т.к. он может копировать и адаптировать для себя Прорывы Предела других персонажей, и после этого использовать их как свои собственные. В Crisis Core Complete Guide было приведено два таких примера - Зак адаптировал Исцеляющую Волну из Исцеляющего Ветра Аэрис, и Метеоритный Выстрел из Метеодождя Клауда.http://thelifestream.net/final-fantasy-vii/284/crisis-core-complete-guide-keyword-collection/ Также Зак скопировал атаки Сефирота и Генезиса, Октаслеш и Апокалипсис. Собственным Прорывом Предела Зака является Chain Slash, атака из пяти быстрых ударов мечом. Его DMW также способен выполнять призыв, с помощью Режима Призыва и Режима Чокобо. Босс ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- thumb|Зак в качестве босса. Зак является боссом 19 главы ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'', когда Игрок Турк перехватывает его на пляже, после получения задания на поиск сбежавшего исследовательского образца. Турк поражается, когда узнает что этим объектом является Зак, и, несмотря на просьбу Зака отпустить его, Турк начинает с ним сражаться. В этой битве Зак только уклоняется от атак игрока, а не атакует его/ее, и через некоторое время он сбегает. Игрок догоняет его, после чего начинается вторая битва, но Зак снова не атакует игрока, а лишь пытается убедить его перейти на свою сторону. Вторая битва заканчивается также как и первая, побегом Зака. Игрок подвергается нападению Адамантаймая, и после его уничтожения игрок находит Зака, который добрался до Клауда. Увидев отравленного Мако Клауда, Игрок Турк решает больше не атаковать Зака, после чего он звонит Ценгу, говоря что он/она потерял цель. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Зак может сражаться против виртуального себя в миссиях ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Эксперимент № 114 и Эксперимент № 123. Создание и разработка 200px|right|Набросок [[Тецуя Номура|Тецуи Номуры.]] Сюжетная роль для Зака в ''Final Fantasy VII была придумана прежде, чем он был создан. С самого начала было решено, что дерзкая личность Клауда была бы ложной, но только потом решили создать персонажа, за которого Клауд бы принимал себя. Было решено, что Аэрис увидела бы в Клауде свою первою любовь, но кто бы был этим человеком решено не было, и в некоторых ранних идеях этим человеком должен был стать Сефирот. Позже, персонаж Зак был создан как первая любовь Аэрис и как разгадка таинственного прошлого Клауда.FFVII 10th Anniversary Discussion: p. 8 to 13 of the FFVII 10th Anniversary Ultimania translated by TheLifestream.net Зак был одним из последних персонажей, нарисованных Тэцуей Номурой для Final Fantasy VII. Scenario writer Kazushige Nojima came up with Zack as he went on with his work and so at the beginning there was not much foreshadowing to his existence; Nojima later asked the staff in charge of the event scenes to add foreshadowing to Cloud's true persona and to Zack. The game's directors only had a vague image of Cloud's identity, mainly that it was intended to be mysterious, but the actual unfolding of events was left in Kazushige Nojima's hands. Nojima made not only the scenario but the event scenes as well, and the team ended up doing the test play with no idea how it was going to end, and that's how they first found out the true course of events. Zack was a character Nojima brought in while he was building up the mystery, so the others had no clue he would be such a pivotal character.Weekly Famitsu Issue no. 1224 Yoshinori Kitase Interview translated by TheLifestream.net Одной из основных причин, по которой Зак был выбран протагонистом Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' это его предопределенная судьба.http://www.1up.com/previews/crisis-core. Ёсинори Китасэ заявил, что история для Зака "придумывалась в течении десяти лет", хотя в оригинальной ''Final Fantasy VII он был лишь второстепенным персонажем.http://uk.psp.ign.com/articles/869/869858p1.html Изначально предполагалось, что в Crisis Core будет гораздо больше сцен побега Клауда и Зака из Нибельхейма в Мидгар, но в связи с ограничениями формата UMD, было принято решение уделить больше внимания работе Зака в СОЛДАТ.http://andriasang.com/comq6w/3rd_birthday_and_crisis_core/ Появления в других играх ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade [[Файл:Zack Brigade.jpg|right|120px|Зак в ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade.]] Зак появляется в роли Легенды в игре Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Призвав его в бою, Зак использует способность Explode Blade. Зак также появляется в качестве союзника. В бою он также использует способность Explode Blade. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Зак появится в качестве главного представителя игры Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII в предстоящей игре для 3DS ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call. ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Зак появляется на нескольких картах в игре ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Его карты имеют огненный элемент. Появления в играх не-''Final Fantasy'' ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Зак является секретным играбельным персонажем в ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless The Ring, на самом деле он является измененной версией Клауда для аркады, versus, и мини-игр. Как и Клауд, он сражается с помощью Бастер меча, а также может использовать измененные спецприемы Клауда, такие как Метеоритный Дождь, High Braver, Cross-slash, и невидимый Omnislash. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 140px|right Юный Зак появляется в ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep в мире Олимпийский Колизей. Он носит измененную под стиль Геркулеса форму СОЛДАТа и использует свой оригинальный меч из Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Он показан сражающимся с Террой, беседующим с Вентусом, и флиртующим с Аквой, так же как он флиртовал с Аэрис. Он даже пригласил Акву на свидание. Он также сохранил свою привычку приседать. Во время титров финального эпизода ''Birth by Sleep, он был показан стоящим в дверях Колизея (так же, как в конце Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children), когда он смотрел на то, как Фил заставляет Геркулеса делать отжимания. В это время, сверху на него падает черное перо, что говорит о присутствии Сефирота. Во время своего интервью для журнала Famitsu, Тэцуя Номура заявил, что Зак был включен в эту игру из-за своего статуса персонажа из прошлого в Final Fantasy VII, так как действия Birth by Sleep происходят за десять лет до Kingdom Hearts. Он является единственным персонажем Final Fantasy (кроме муглов) появляющимся в игре, так как Номура не хотел добавлять слишком много сторонних историй, что могло бы смутить некоторых игроков. Ремикс на тему "Successor" из Crisis Core, под названием "A Date with Fate", был добавлен в эту игру. Сувениры Различные официальные сувениры с участием Зака выпускались на протяжении многих лет. Изображение Зака также появляется на специальном издании консоли PlayStation Portable, энергетическом напитке Зелье, и на обложках Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary Ultimania и Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Complete Guide-''. Галерея Этимология " " является сокращенной формой имени "Захарий". Это имя еврейского происхождения, обозначающие "помнящий Господа". Фамилия Зака, "Фэйр", была озвучена в Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. По словам Тэцуи Номуры, его фамилия образованна от "fair weather", что должно было контрастировать с "Cloud Strife". Интересные факты right|thumb|Зак сражается с помощью зонтика. *Во время одной из DMW сцен, Зак говорит Аэрис, что каждый раз, когда они встречаются, they should do something in particular. Это Зак предложил Аэрис носить розовое, но она посчитала эту идею глупой. После этого, она все таки решает носить розовый наряд, возможно чтобы удивить Зака, когда он снова ее увидит. Также именно Зак покупает ей розовую ленту, в которой она появляется во многих ее появлениях. *В Коста дель Соль, Зак сражается с помощью зонтика. В Final Fantasy VII, Аэрис может получить Зонт как оружие. thumb|Зак делает приседания. *В свое свободное время, Зак обычно делает приседания, и также он является чемпионом по приседаниям среди СОЛДАТ. Это отсылка на мини-игру из Final Fantasy VII, где Клауду приходиться выполнять приседания для члена тренажерного зала из Рынка у стены. *Прорыв Предела у Зака по умолчанию в Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' (Chain Slash) имеет сходство с одним из Прорывом Предела Клауда; Cross-slash. Движения, которые делает Зак в Chain Slash, соответствуют иероглифу, который появляется когда Клауд выполняет Cross-slash. *Стандартная победная поза Зака в ''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII является комбинацией победных поз Клауда и Скволла Леонхарта. Зак дважды размахивает Бастер мечом, затем он взмахивает им и возвращает его назад на спину. *Зак является тем человеком, который дал название бару Седьмое Небо; когда он находился на рынке Трущоб Сектора 5, он разговаривал с мужчиной, который попросил Зака дать название его для нового бара. thumb|right|100px|Письмо Зака, найденное в игровых данных. *В Final Fantasy VII: International''http://www.angelfire.com/super/ff7/unfinished.html, игрок может просматривать определенные игровые элементы в полноэкранном режиме. В доме родителей Зака в Гонгаге, на столе его родителей можно найти письмо от Зака, которое он прислал им несколько лет назад, которое переводится примерно так: ''Дорогие Папа и Мама, :Как вы, ребята? :Извините что покинул город так внезапно. :Я просто очень хотел стать СОЛДАТом. :Уверен, теперь вы беспокоитесь обо мне... :Но теперь я исполняю свою заветную мечту, и я стану лучшим СОЛДАТом. :P.S. У меня есть девушка. Зак *Хотя он не появляется в Dissidia Final Fantasy, и его имя не разу не называлось, Зак упоминается там несколько раз. Во время разговора с другими воинами Космос, Клауд говорит что Бастер меч не тяжелый и что "это ... память о друге", намекая на Зака. One of Cloud's pre-battle quotes ("If I win, are my sins forgiven?"), said when he fights himself, references the guilt Cloud feels over the deaths of Zack and Aerith, and his desire for forgiveness for these failures. Another of his battle quotes is "I'll live your life for you", referencing him being Zack's living legacy and if using Firion against him, he will say "You look like... a friend of mine". *Актер озвучивания Зака на японском, Кэнъити Судзумура, женат на актрисе озвучивания Аэрис, Майе Сакамото. **Characters voiced by both, won the male and female character popularity polls respectively. http://www.novacrystallis.com/?p=4139 http://www.novacrystallis.com/?p=3887 *Если игрок выполняет некоторые действия в Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', а позже находит и разговаривает с Циссни во время атаки на Юнон, Зак может получить собственный фанклуб, как многие другие СОЛДАТы 1-ого класса. Он известен просто как "Фанклуб Зака Фэйра", популярность которого зависит от действий игрока. *In ''Final Fantasy VII, the game code calls the two infantrymen during Cloud's telling of the Nibelheim Incident, "Zax" and "Zako"Final Fantasy VII: The Unused Text at TheLifestream.net; "Zax" is what Zack is called in Japanese and "Zako" is a vulgar Japanese word that refers to someone as worthless cannon fodder. "Zako" would be the infantryman who goes missing after the bridge falls, meaning "Zax" is actually Cloud, a play on their role reversal in Cloud's faulty telling of the events. Внешние ссылки * Ссылки en:Zack Fair de:Zack Fair es:Zack Fair fr:Zack Fair Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy VII Категория:Персонажи Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Персонажи Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Персонажи Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Категория:Главные герои